Houseguest
by rsh13
Summary: After a fight, Austria kicks Prussia out, causing him to crash at the Axis boys' house. But, is this houseguest a welcomed one? Germany/Italy,  eventual made-up  Prussia/Austria


**Title:** Houseguest  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> "Hetalia"  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T, Prussia, need I say more?  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Prussia, Germany, Italy, Austria, Japan (maybe), possibly more, but I don't think ahead too far.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Germany/Italy, (eventually made-up) Prussia/Austria  
><strong>Inspiration:<strong> I forget. I'm thinking that it may have been a YouTube video, but I can't remember.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>After a fight, Austria kicks Prussia out, causing him to crash at the Axis boys' house. But, is this houseguest a welcomed one? Germany/Italy, Prussia/Austria

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note:  
>This is a multi-chapter story. This is just the prologue; chapters will be longer later on.<p>

Also, I think some of the spaces got deleted between being in Word and being upload, so sorry if I missed fixing any of them.

**WARNING:** Abuse of italics, just warning you because I used them _way_ too much.

* * *

><p>"You got drunk, <em>again<em>?" Austria yelled.

"I wasn't_ that _drunk." Prussia came to his own defense, "I was just being my awesome self."

"You cheated on me! You tried to _seduce _Hungary! How is that you being your 'awesome self'?"

"Okay, maybe, I was a _little _drunk, but Gilbird was my chaperone when I was getting it on with the beer, so it's his fault that I got drunk."

"Prussia, get out of my house."

The look set upon Austria's face was one-hundred percent serious; the aristocrat didn't look to be amused by his significant other's defenses.

"Come on, Roddy, don't be like—"

"Get out before I get Hungary to come beat you with her frying pan."

"That's right, get a _woman _to act as your body guard against your awesome boyfriend."

"Get out, Prussia."

The albino held his hands up in defeat and responded to the order, "Okay, okay, I'm leaving."

The red-eyed one started backing up towards the door.

"Take your stupid bird, too." Austria replied, throwing the said bird at its owner.

"Hey, don't treat Gilbird like—"

But Prussia had no time to finish his sentence for Austria had already slammed the door in his face.

* * *

><p>"Doitsu! Doitsu! That feels so good, Doitsu!" Italy yelled at the top of his lungs, "Keep going!"<p>

After the excessive amount of screaming, Japan, scared out of his wits, ended up going to visit Greece. The Japanese man had no intentions of figuring out what the Italian and the German were up to.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'm going to go answer it." Germany said, standing up off of the bed he shared with Italy.

"Don't stop, Germany!"

"I can rub your curl, later, Italy. There's someone at the door."

Italy pouted sadly and followed his lover out of their bedroom.

The doorbell rang once more, and then a third time, and then a fourth, and it kept on being rung.

"I'm coming!" Germany yelled, hoping that whoever was on the outside of the house would stop the unnecessary noise.

Germany opened the door to reveal his brother.

"Hey, West," Prussia greeted happily, Gilbird perched atop his head, "I'm going to be staying with you guys for a while since Austria's prissy ass kicked me out."

The white-haired man strutted in, dropping his duffle bag on the floor—Austria had thrown that at the albino, too, before his departure.

"Hi, Prussia!" Italy greeted happily upon seeing his lover's brother; it seemed that Italy had completely forgotten about his erogenous curl bring stroked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to stay with you guys until Austria realizes that I didn't do anything wrong—I was just being awesome, after all—and comes back begging for _me_ to forgive _him _after he claimed that I was too drunk."

After Prussia said this, Germany couldn't help but bring his palm to his face.

He only hoped that Austria would take Prussia back in…and soon.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<br>The curl scene was the closest I've ever come to writing a lemon. XD


End file.
